OTP: I can feel you
by breadmakesyoufat
Summary: 3x05 (watch before reading!) "And you expected me to just stop?" His voice was almost at a yell, now, and Nathan had closed some of the distance between them. "You pushed me away and told me you didn't want my help, and you really thought I would just stop trying?"


Set near the end of 3x05, so make sure you watch that before reading this, as there are some spoilers near the beginning! This is just a drabble that came to me in a dream, and I felt the need to write out.

Basically, I'm entirely in love with Audrey and Nathan, and I'm hoping they make up soon and things get better, because as much as I like Jordan as a character, and as tragic it is that Nathan is the one person she can touch without causing him pain...Audrey and Nathan are my OTP, and they need to sort their shit out.

Also, I haven't written any fanfiction in a really, really long time, so here we go. It may be a bit sloppy, since I didn't put hardly any time into editing it. This was just written to get it off my chest, and I figured I may as well share it.

* * *

"Parker. Parker wait!"

Audrey put her hand up and she continued her quick pace away from the Gun & Rose entrance, heading for her car. "It's fine, Nathan. I'll see you tomorrow at work." She called out, hoping he would stay where he was and allow her to make her getaway. The sound of footsteps coming up behind her suggested she wasn't going to be so lucky.

"Parker, please just let me-"

"No Nathan, don't. You don't need to explain, I get it." Her voice was strong enough for him to hear, but shakier then she would have liked. She got to her car and got in, quickly closing the door and starting the ignition. She could see Nathan in her peripherals, still approaching her car but refused to look at him as she drove off. Audrey could hear Nathan call her name once more over the rev of the accelerator, and glanced in her rearview to see him standing where her car had been moments ago, hands at his sides.

She drove for a few minutes before she realized she was silently crying, and pulled over to compose herself. It had been dumb to go looking for him, and she was regretting it immensely.

After she'd come to the conclusion that the bolt-gun killer was gathering body parts to build a woman, Audrey had been beyond shaken. She'd left the office and called Nathan to tell him about her discovery, but he wasn't picking up his phone. After the third call, her mind started to wander to dark places, and she decided to head over to his house to see if he was home. When she saw that his truck wasn't parked outside, her mind got even more unreasonable with its explanations as to where he was. Then she remembered him mentioning his contact working at the Gun & Rose, and decided to drive down there to see if he was there.

"Stupid, stupid…" Audrey muttered to herself while wiping the last of her tears from her cheeks. "Nathan can take care of himself. Why did you feel the need to track him down like that?" When she saw the Bronco parked outside the diner, she should have kept driving, knowing he was safe, but a little voice in her head wanted to go in and see him.

Despite being at odds with him lately and pushing him away to try and protect him, she couldn't deny that a large part of her wanted nothing more then to be selfish and run to him, just to spend what little time she had left in Haven as happily as she could. This wasn't what she had had in mind at all, either way.

Once she got to The Grey Gull, Audrey climbed the stairs up to her place, locking the door behind her, throwing her jacket on a chair, and collapsing onto her bed. 'Maybe if I just fall asleep now, I'll magically disappear before Hunter comes and forces me to leave' she thought miserably. "No, nothing is ever that easy in this town" she grumbled into her bedspread.

She laid there for a while before she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to her deck. "Parker?" Nathan, of course. She kept still and didn't acknowledge him, silently hoping he'd just go away and leave her be. "Parker, I know you're in there. I parked beside your car." He tried the doorknob, then resorted to knocking lightly. "Parker, please let me in. We need to talk."

Audrey sighed loudly and got off the bed, walking to the door but not opening it. "Nathan, I don't know why you're here. I was trying to sleep. Just go home and we can talk about whatever you want to talk about tomorrow."

"Don't give me that, Parker. You're the one that came looking for me tonight, and you're the one that ran off when you found me. Let me in so we can talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it. I reacted poorly, and it's none of my business what you do and who you do it with, and that's it." Audrey was trying to sound as assertive as she could, but Nathan knew her, and he knew better.

"Audrey…" Nathan said her name as a soft plead. She heard a light thud and saw the shadow of him resting his forehead on the glass of her window. "Please." She sighed again and reached over, gently turning the lock on the door and backing away. Nathan let himself in, closing the door behind him and standing a distance from her, observing her. He took a hesitant step closer to her, but Audrey was quick to take a step back, maintaining their distance. "Parker, what you saw back there-"

"Nathan, I've told you, you shouldn't feel the need to explain yourself to me! It's not like we're…" the word caught in her throat, "together. If you've found someone you can be with, I'm happy for you."

"Really? Is that why you ran out of there when you saw me with her?" he said, disbelief evident in his voice. "I'm not with that woman. Who you saw me with...that's my contact, Jordan. I need her to trust me, so I can get into the Guard and try to help save you!"

"Nathan, I told you I don't need your help-"

"And you expected me to just stop?" His voice was almost at a yell, now, and Nathan had closed some of the distance between them. "You pushed me away and told me you didn't want my help, and you really thought I would just stop trying? After everything we've been through? Even knowing how much I-…." He straightened out and his eyes softened slightly. "...how much I care about you. Parker, I thought you were smarter than that."

Audrey didn't move or speak, she just stared at him. Finally, she sighed and looked away from his eyes. "Nathan, I pushed you away so that when I go…" Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but Audrey cut him off, "No, Nathan, let me finish. When I go, I want it to affect you as little as possible. I don't want to go, believe me, but I'm scared, Nathan, and I don't see a way out of this. The last thing I want is to ruin you by letting you get close, and then vanishing right in front of you. I thought that if I could distance myself from you now, you would stop trying to save me and let me go, and you could be happy that way." Audrey took in a shaky breath and crossed her arms over her chest, still avoiding his eyes. "Seeing you with Jordan...hurt. I want you to move on and be happy, Nathan, honestly. But I feel so alone, and I'm scared all the time, and I'm running out of days before I'm due to disappear, and I need you, but I can't be selfish with you because you've become so important to me…"

Nathan was quiet for a a minute, just looking at her and registering what she'd just said to him. "You should have been honest with me." Slowly, he walked over to her, noticing the defeated look on her face, and the fact that she'd given up backing away from him. She didn't look up at him until he was right in front of her, and even then, she had a hard time looking him in the eyes. "I just…" she started, her voice faltering when she felt him touch her bare arm. Shivers ran up her arm and into her chest, making her look back up into his eyes. His fingers gently danced on her skin as he stared into her, his eyes soft.

"Parker, you're so stubborn" he said gently, a slight laugh in his voice that she'd missed hearing. "I'm not with Jordan. That kiss didn't mean anything to me at all. I just needed to get close to her so that she would help me get information that could save you…" His other hand came up and started gently touching her other arm, sending more shivers up her body. "I never stopped looking for answers, after you pushed me away. I couldn't."

Audrey remained silent, looking up at his soft eyes. "Nathan, I'm sorry."

A corner of his mouth turned up with a hint of a smile, and he moved his one of his hands from her arm, to her face, caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry too. Can we please be honest with each other from now on?" Andrey nodded, leaning into his hand. "I missed touching you" Nathan said in a little more then a whisper, running his fingers along the side of her face. Audrey sighed and gently lifted her arms up, wrapping them loosely around Nathan's waist in a hug.

"I'm scared, Nathan" she whispered into his shirt as she leaned into him, reveling in the feel of his body. Nathan wrapped his arms around her, breathing her in and remembering the way her hair feels on his face.

"I know. I'm scared too. But together we can figure anything out. I'm not going to let you disappear, whatever it takes." She nodded against him, tightening her grip slightly to hold him closer. "You're much more then just my partner, Audrey."

Audrey smiled at his words, remembering the first time he'd said that to her, and when she'd said those words back at him. She pulled away from the hug, reaching up to hold his face in her hands. He closed his eyes when she touched him, a sigh escaping his lips, and she smiled before leaning up and gently placing her lips on his.

Nathan stood still for a few long seconds before his hand came up and took hold of her face, leaning into her kiss and slowly running his fingers through her hair. The kiss was slow and gentle, full of emotion. Audrey could feel Nathan shaking slightly as she leaned against him, slowly introducing more contact into the kiss, so as not to overwhelm his senses with her touch. Nathan put a strong arm around her waist, drawing her as close to him as he could, the other hand gently shifting her head to the side so he could deepen the kiss, bringing goosebumps to her arms.

They broke apart after a few more minutes, Nathan resting his forehead on Audrey's, a smile on his face. "I've wanted to do that for a very, very long time" he admitted in a whisper, bringing a smile to Audrey's mouth. "The first time you kissed me, I was so shocked that I didn't have time to react before you were gone."

She gently pulled away to look at him, smiling when she saw the look on his face. "I knew then that I couldn't be just your partner. Ignoring how I felt about you wasn't making it go away, and I didn't want it to, to be honest." They smiled at each other before Nathan pulled her into another hug, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"We'll figure this out, Parker. I'm not going to lose you to some stupid meteor shower." Audrey nuzzled into his chest and held him tight, wishing she could just stay in this moment in time forever, never having to deal with Hunter or the Troubles or anything. "I love you, Parker."

His voice was nothing but a whisper into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and her heart pounding out of her chest. She pulled away enough to look up into his eyes, all the love and devotion showing clearly on his face. "I love you too, Nathan" she whispered back, and leaned up for another kiss.

"How do you feel about some pancakes?"

* * *

sorry about that ending. I never know how to end these oneshot deals. now that it's done, I feel like this is horrible. I'm going to post it anyways, in case some of you are like me and are desperate for more Audrey/Nathan fanfics, and will read pretty much anything you can find involving these two, haha. Just had to get it out of my system!


End file.
